The limitations of growth
by keepingdarveyalive
Summary: Post 9x05 Harvey comes home


The limitations of growth.

For a moment he just stood still, the hurt that can be caused by a friend an unfamiliar sensation especially in recent times. She was no more sure of what to do, blindsided by Mike's visceral attack on his former mentor. And Harvey didn't deserve any of that. He had no choice but to stand up for Samantha, she was his partner now, not Mike. Mike left, that was his call, he then came back looking for a fight and Harvey had been nothing but respectful of his capabilities and of their friendship. And on top of all that, to accuse him of things that he just wasn't, Mike was out of line, way out of line and had deliberately chosen to hurt the man who was supposed to be his best friend. It was a strange sensation. She had always hurt when he hurt but this was so much more. More because of how she was now allowed to love him. More because he wasn't the same person and Mike gave him no credit whatsoever. She was shocked out of her internal processing by his sudden movement. "I need to go" was as much as she got and without a glance backwards he flew out the door so recently slammed by Mike Ross.

Not one to dwell she grabbed her phone.

"Hey, Donna, we've just got back from couple's therapy, it was amazing, Sheila.."

"Louis, not now, listen"

"What's happened?"

She briefly filled him in on the whole sorry mess, from Samantha's actions to Mike's reaction.

"He's gone to see her now and we can deal with the fallout of that tomorrow but Mike leaves tonight and Louis he said some really shitty things and I don't think they should leave things like this but I don't think I'm the right person to get in the middle of this and also I might just make it worse"

"How bad?"

"He was so happy to see him again and Harvey just isn't the same person any more and no one gives him credit for that and I'm worried that..'

"It will damage all the progress he's made in opening up to you"

"I knew you'd understand Louis"

"Donna I'm on it. I know how hard Harvey's tried and Mike hasn't been here to see it. I'm really proud of him"

"I am too, thank you Louis" she said, her eyes welling as she hung up the phone.

She was proud of him. The old Harvey would only have cared about the win and when she thinks back to how he treated Mike when he left to work at Gillies Industries it is obvious that Harvey's priorities have been reordered. Samantha she knows is going to be on the end of this and he is angry with her but it's the hurt that Mike caused as he tore into Harvey before storming off after they had made a deal to part on good terms. When they first met, Mike had torn through the walls that Harvey had erected with remarkable ease, almost oblivious to them most of the time so now to be able to stab him up close she knew that was going to send her lover into a tailspin. He'd made a big deal of her needing to let him in only a week earlier, she hoped she could use that to her advantage when he returned.

She didn't have to wait long. He had clearly released some of his anger at Samantha and that left him with only the pain caused by his friend to try and hold inside. Every muscle in his body was tense as he walked through the door, dropped his keys on the counter and headed straight outside to the balcony. She poured him a glass of MCallan and followed him out there, maybe he needed more time but there was the risk he'd retreat further into himself and that wasn't them now. His hands were holding onto the sides in a death grip as she slid quietly beside him being mindful of giving him some room. She held out the glass but he shook his head tightly so she decided she might need it just as much and took a sip. Donna reached out to touch his shoulder, so he knew she was there, not asking, not pushing just there and at the contact he seemed to stiffen further though he didn't pull away. Harvey was focussed on his breathing, occasionally swallowing back a lump in his throat. Eventually he allowed the muscles under her fingertips to loosen and taking this as a good sign she started to caress him gently.

"He was wrong Harvey" she spoke softly.

"You haven't lost anything, if anything you're gained so much and he just wasn't in the right place to see it. He may be a grownup lawyer now but he was a shitty friend tonight and I am really proud of how you've handled this whole thing"

He had been listening hard to her words but remained still until she said she was proud of him. At that, he turned and looked at her intently, something had switched in him.

"What?"

He shook his head "It doesn't matter that what Mike thinks, I thought it did, I wanted to show him that our friendship was more important to me than any case but if he'd not ready to see if then it's ok."

Once again he had completely shocked her and she starred back at him in disbelief. Harvey hadn't finished, he closed the gap between them slightly and put his hands to her waist.

"Because you see it. You believe in me and as much as I care about Mike, it's you I need to believe in me."

She didn't trust herself to speak. A quick spark of anger at Mike arose again, how could he possibly not see how good a man Harvey was, but she quickly shook it off basking in warmth of the love radiating from his words. Instead, Donna wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a tight hug. Having taken the moment she pulled back and looked up into his eyes, so open and vulnerable to her. "Always' she whispered and he pulled her back in holding her tightly as the world around them faded away. The calm before the rising storm.


End file.
